


Dream Baby Dream

by rogueimperator



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Awkward Ben Solo, But not too much I hope, Car Sex, Chekhov's Parents!, Developing Relationship, Drummer!Ben, F/M, Family Issues, Inspired by Twitter, It gets angsty later, Music and Musicians - Freeform, Oral Sex, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Parental Issues, Porn With Plot, Porn with Feelings, Rey Needs A Hug, Reylo - Freeform, Smut, Soft Ben Solo, no betas we die like men, shower time!, tragic backstory still yet to be unlocked
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-03-28
Updated: 2020-04-06
Packaged: 2021-02-28 16:26:49
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 7,119
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23360161
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rogueimperator/pseuds/rogueimperator
Summary: Behind her the drummer cleared his throat. “Looks like both our friends have other plans. You want a drink?”Rey looked back towards where Rose and the singer were now almost writhing on each other. A little voice in the back of her head told her that that could be her, too, if she played her cards right. And she hadn’t had any cards to play in a while…“Yeah, that sounds good.” She turned back to him and held her hand out for him. “I’m Rey, by the way.”He took it, and she was right to expect his hands to be massive-- her own was engulfed in his grip, and she felt that tingle again-- this time settling in her core.“Ben Solo,” he replied, and gestured towards the bar. “After you, Rey.”---In which Rey and Ben meet at a bar, and shenanigans ensue.
Relationships: Kylo Ren/Rey, Rey/Ben Solo | Kylo Ren, Reylo
Comments: 5
Kudos: 62





	1. Dancing in the Dark

Rey didn't go out so much as she "went home". Managing the coffee shop wasn't as grueling as being a barista, but it still took it out of her at the end of a long day. 

So when Rose begged her to come down to Charlie's at the end of her day shift, it took everything Rey had not to flat out deny her. 

"Rey, please?" Rose had begged. "Listen, there's gonna be this local band Knights of Ren there and I hear they're really good. Please please please?"

And because it was Rose, and because they'd been fast friends since Rey moved to the city, she'd said yes. 

So now here she was. Wearing old ripped jeans and a faded t-shirt on a Thursday night, sipping a beer as she and Rose sat not ten feet from the Knights of Ren. It was pretty packed for a weeknight, and Rey was grateful that this wasn’t one of those bars that let people smoke inside. She resisted the urge to yawn and glanced over at Rose, who was locked onto the lead singer, a tallish, lanky ginger with a bristly beard and a cream-colored guitar. Rey, smiling into her beer. Rose looked  _ smitten.  _

She glanced back towards the stage, gaze roaming over the rest of the band. The bassist was a tall, gorgeous Nordic blonde in leather pants and combat boots. There was another guitarist too, a smaller man with short dark hair. That left their drummer-- situated at the back of stage, the bands logo plastered in swooping letters across the center of his bass drum. Her cheeks flamed and she bit her lip as she realized she was staring. 

A tingle ran down her spine when she met his eyes. Normally, she'd be concerned but... He wasn't bad looking. Actually kind of attractive. His head bobbed with the music and the movement of his arms, shoulder length curls bouncing around his face. She thought maybe he had dark eyes, and even though his mouth was set in a firm, almost bored line, his lips were still startlingly pink. Rey’s face burned even hotter, and she looked away, gulping down her beer before bolting to the bathroom.

She peed, splashed water on her face. Two other women entered after her, and left. She paid no attention to their conversation, instead chastising herself for looking like an art-school slob, examining herself in the mirror. Had she even washed her hair this morning? She took her bun down, shook it out. Primped and fluffed it before shaking her head and wrapping it back in its loose bun. A couple strands fell out immediately and she left them be. A guy who looked like that was probably drowning in pussy, and she was most likely just in his line of sight. They  _ were  _ right in front of the stage after all. She wiped her hands on the front of her jeans (the knees blown out and the hems frayed but worn so soft that she couldn’t bear to get rid of them) and adjusted her tshirt (thankfully one that at least flattered what little chest she had). She was a big girl-- and she was here with Rose tonight, right? Best go out and not leave her by herself in some random bar, just because she thought some random drummer was passably cute. 

Rey pushed through the crowd as she made her way down the hall back to the floor. The Knights of Ren’s set had ended, and she stood on her tiptoes to scan for Rose. No luck. 

“Looking for someone?” A voice, deep and masculine, sounded just behind her right shoulder. Rey jumped back, bumping into them and turning. It was the drummer. He was much taller than she’d anticipated, and she caught a waft of sweat mixed with men’s deodorant. Her mouth went dry and she steeled herself. 

“Just my friend. We, um, were down front and I had to get up to go to the bathroom, and she’s not there anymore, so…” 

He nodded. “Aha. Is she, by any chance, East Asian, about five-one? Bangs and a pony tail?” 

Rey’s eyebrows furrowed at the description. “Yes. Why?” She worked to keep her voice level-- unafraid to throw hands for Rose if it came to it. 

“I’d look over there.” He pointed to the far corner of the now-packed dance floor. Rose was indeed there, locked in what could only be described as a…  _ passionate embrace  _ with the band’s redheaded frontman. 

“Oh,” Rey nodded slowly. She honestly should have seen that coming. 

Behind her the drummer cleared his throat. “Looks like both our friends have other plans. You want a drink?” 

Rey looked back towards where Rose and the singer were now almost writhing on each other. A little voice in the back of her head told her that that could be her, too, if she played her cards right. And she hadn’t had any cards to play in a while… 

“Yeah, that sounds good.” She turned back to him and held her hand out for him. “I’m Rey, by the way.” 

He took it, and she was right to expect his hands to be massive-- her own was engulfed in his grip, and she felt that tingle again-- this time settling in her core. 

“Ben Solo,” he replied, and gestured towards the bar. “After you, Rey.” 

***

Ben shepherded her through the crowd, careful only to touch her arm or her lower back when he needed to push them through the throng. 

“Get whatever you want,” he said into her ear when they got to the bar. “I’ll just tell them you’re with us.” 

Rey looked back at him, and he nodded. She flagged down the bartender and ordered for both of them: Newcastle for her and Guinness for him, plus two shots of Avion. 

“You know I’ve never seen you at one of our shows before,” Ben said when the bartender slid their drinks over to him. “Nor did I expect to do shots tonight either.” he finished, lips quirking into a bemused smile as he held his shot glass up to hers. “Cheers!” 

_ “Slaínte,”  _ Rey answered, and tossed the shot back in one go before wrapping her lips around the lime wedge. Her nose scrunched up and he felt the tips of his ears go red. Thank God he’d left his hair down today. The last thing she needed to see were the veritable satellite dishes affixed to either side of his head. She shook her head before taking a long sip of her beer. 

“I’ve never been to one of your shows before,” She said by way of answer, leaning in to be heard over the thumping music. For a moment he thought he felt her lips brush his skin. “My friend-- the one making out with your friend-- she convinced me to come out tonight.” 

“I’m glad she did,” Ben answered before he could stop himself. 

Rey looked over her shoulder again-- her friend was indeed still tangled up with Hux over in the corner. Ben could only be grateful that Hux was such a raging horndog. Not that he could say anything, with the way those jeans cupped Rey’s ass… 

“Do you play here often?” Rey asked him. 

He shrugged. “Every couple weeks? We all work together and the band is just a thing we do, really. Boss thinks it’s a good way to get promo for the store and the label.” 

“You have a label?” Rey leaned in, face craned up to meet his eyes. 

Ben shakes his hand in a so-so motion. “Well, we’re on one. Snoke owns the label and the record store.” 

She nodded, as if digesting the information. Then: “Hey, do you know if there’s somewhere quieter we can talk? All this shouting is gonna destroy my vocal cords, and I have work tomorrow.” 

“Oh, yeah, c’mon.” Ben’s heart raced in his chest. The absolute last thing he wanted was to come on too strong but a small part of him hoped he had a chance here. When he stepped away from the bar, she slipped her hand into his, and he gripped his beer bottle so tight that he was afraid it would break. 

*** 

He led them out of the bar and through a side door, and they were on a loading dock. Rey breathed a sigh of relief at the relative quiet of the back alley, sipping her beer and checking the time on her phone. She leaned out against the metal railing, watching cars roll and stop and roll past on the distant street. 

Ben followed her out, kicking a loose brick between the door and the frame so they wouldn't be locked out. When he came to stand next to her, she felt it again-- a buzz of excitement, almost anticipation. When she tried to speak her voice caught in her throat, so she coughed a little and feigned clearing her throat. 

"So how long have you been playing?" She winced, looking away from him as the words tumbled out. What a stupid question--

"In some form or fashion, since I was about ten. I was on drumline in high school, in another band in college before I dropped out." The quickness with which he answered startled her a bit. Was she this bad at coming up with conversation?

"What do you do?" He turned so that he was facing her, leaning on one arm against the railing. 

"I manage a coffee shop," she answered, picking at the label on her now-empty beer bottle. "It's not much, but I've worked for Maz for years and she's always done right by me. I also do some substitute teaching on the side-- I always wanted to be a teacher but college wasn't an option for me."

"I'm sorry," he answered, and when she chanced a glance at him there seemed to be genuine compassion in his eyes. 

"What about you?" She turned so they were both facing each other. 

"What, do I want to be a teacher? Hell no." He scoffed and made a face, downing the last of his beer. Rey raised her eyebrows at him, and his cheeks colored. 

"Shit, you mean what do I want to do with myself. Sorry. Um." His brow furrowed as he stared vacantly behind her, seemingly lost in thought. He ran a hand through his hair before shaking his head and meeting her eyes again. "I don't know, honestly. I've thought about getting into radio but it's hard if you really love the music and aren't just some morning jock asshole." He clenched his jaw, and she could see the muscles working as he considered it. "Maybe I'd be a studio musician somewhere, or maybe I'll be just work in Snoke's fucking record store forever. Haven't decided." He reared back and chucked the now-empty Guinness bottle into a nearby dumpster. She could hear the glass shatter as it made impact. 

Just then Rey had an idea. It wasn't necessarily her smartest idea, considering he was some random man she was talking to behind a bar she'd never been to before. But he was tall, and kind of sweet, and his hair looked so soft, and it had been a considerable while since she'd...

"You know what else I want to do?" She asked him, tossing her own bottle into a nearby trashcan. 

"Hmm?" Ben was still thinking; long, thick fingers steepled against his plush mouth. 

"You," she answered succinctly. 

"Hmm?" He shot a glance at her, and paused for a moment as if processing. 

Then it must have clicked, because he straightened up, rolling his shoulders and closing the distance between them. 

"Oh, you do?" 

She reached out, tentatively, and she could feel the hard planes of him under his shirt, could smell sweat and beer and cologne in the best way. Her knees got weak for only a moment, when his hand brushed her cheek and his mouth inches closer to hers. 

"Yes, please," she breathed, and a voice in the back of her head told her she didn't sound like herself, this was rash and unreasonable and she didn't  _ know  _ this man--

That voice was silenced as his mouth settled onto hers and his arms wrapped around her, pulling her in against him. He kissed her gently at first, almost as if he was nervous, but it wasn't enough. Rey ran her hands into his hair and pulled slightly, and he groaned into her mouth in a way that sent a bolt of heat down her belly. Her jeans felt too tight, and she wished for a second she hadn't worn a bra. 

He pulled back for a moment, scanning her face before planting a different sort of kiss on her- searing and hot, his tongue sliding against her lips for entrance. She parted her mouth for him and sighed, and one of his hands dropped to cup her ass ( _ God his hands were so big, _ she thought). His mouth moved from hers to her throat, his teeth grazing her earlobe. Rey shuddered, and her fingers itched to touch. She slid her hands down his chest, under his henley. Her nails scraped against his skin as he laved at her throat and her collarbone, and he moaned again. 

"Come with me," he rumbled, stepping back and digging a ring of keys from his back pocket. A horn beeped behind her and he moved towards a black car she hadn't noticed before, not ten yards away. He was holding the passenger door open for her. 

"You first," she told him, and he obliged. She climbed in behind him-- on top of him, and when she straddled him her muscles burned deliciously. 

His hands went to her shirt, and she raised her arms to help him pull it over her head. It went somewhere in his back seat, and his followed immediately thereafter. 

"God, you are so fucking beautiful," he breathed, as if he didn't know what  _ he  _ looked like. His hair fanned out around his face, the pale, muscled planes of his chest and the V of his hips, dotted with tattoos. 

He held her face again and pulled her down into another searing kiss, his hips bucking up into hers in a way that made her gasp into his mouth. His mouth stayed on hers as he worked the clasp of her bra, and that went to the side as well. He broke away then and his nose nudged her chest, and he captured one of her nipples with those soft pink lips and Rey could have howled. She unbuttoned her jeans, taking his hand and pressing it to her crotch

"Help me with this," she breathed, and he held her still as she worked her jeans down her legs, leaving her in just her soft stripey panties. 

"Oh my god Rey," Ben groaned. "Can i--" his eyes flickered down to the soaked fabric between her legs. 

She nodded, and he slipped a hand inside her panties, sliding a finger across her slit. 

"You're so wet," he murmured. "Did I make you this wet? Is this for me?"

She nodded, bracing herself on the passenger door, chest heaving. 

"I bet you're so tight, all wet like that." His voice was a dark dream, and Rey gasped as he slipped his index finger inside her. 

"Oh, fuck," the words came out ragged and her hips jerked forward. He rotated the finger inside her and his thumb came up to brush her clit. 

"You're so tight, oh my god Rey," he breathed again, his name on her lips like a benediction. He added a second finger, and pumped them slowly in and out of her sopping cunt. 

Rey couldn't remember the last time a man had made her feel so full-- if this was how his fingers felt inside her, his cock was sure to split her in two. She couldn't wait. His other hand was at her breast, rolling a nipple between thumb and forefinger, and she could feel her orgasm building deep in her abdomen. 

"Keep going, don't stop," she commanded, and he did as he was told, murmuring obscene nothings to her as she ground down onto his hand. "Don't you fucking stop, Ben." 

"Never, sweetheart." 

She was close now-- riding right along the edge and chasing it with each thrust. His thumb swiped along her clit again, pressing just a bit harder, and she was gone. She fell forward onto his chest, wailing as orgasm ripped through her. 

Her cunt was still fluttering and throbbing when he removed his fingers from her. There was a look on his face that she couldn't put words to. Was it admiration, wonder, desire…? Either way, it didn't matter. She wasn't done with him yet.

"Your turn," she said simply, and unbuckled his belt. 

*** 

She was unreal. She'd just worked herself to what sounded like a mind-altering orgasm on his hand, and now she wanted to actually fuck him. Ben nodded, laying back and swallowing against his dry mouth. 

Her small, deft hands peeled the black denim of his jeans back, and when she wrapped her fingers around him he swore, loudly. Her hands were calloused but gentle, and she rubbed his head with her thumb in small circles that had him scrabbling at the car seat to brace himself. If only he could have taken her home-- he had a big bed and no roommates, and they could take as long as they wanted and she could do whatever she pleased to him. 

Her voice interrupted his sex-addled train of thought. 

"Do you have a condom?" 

He racked his brain-- surely he did somewhere. Finally he remembered and pointed behind her. "Glove compartment."

She chuckled as she turned around. "That's ironic." 

She was truly gorgeous, he'd already decided that. Having her naked on his lap in his car only cemented it. The streetlights cast sodium orange shadows over her skin, and when she said his name as she chased her peak he could have died. 

She tore the packet open and slid the condom over him-- somehow even that was hot too. She scooted forward on her knees a bit, and he came to his senses long enough to watch her line herself up with him, and sink down onto his cock in one smooth motion. 

Her head dipped forward as she moaned, and he felt his balls twitch. 

"I'm not gonna last long," he managed, unable to tear his eyes from where they were joined. 

"Don't care," she answered, and rocked her hips experimentally. 

He brought his hands to her hips, nails digging into her skin. There was already a dark bruise blooming at the hollow of her throat, and it filled with him a primal ecstasy.  _ Mine, mine, mine.  _

"Oh fuck Ben your cock feels so good," she breathed. She leaned forward now, bracing herself on his chest. Ben couldn't even begin to process words right now-- the tight slide of her cunt over his cock had rendered him near mute. 

"Fuck, fuck fuck," was all he could say. The tightness had expanded into his abdomen, and he knew he was going to tip over the edge soon. "Rey, I'm gonna cum-- Make me cum, please." It took everything he had to hold himself together right now. 

"Come for me, Ben. You are so fucking good, so beautiful," she crooned, hands splayed across his torso. Her tits bounced gently as she bobbed up and down, up and down. "So big, so--" 

He bucked into her, deep as he could go, when the snap of orgasm crashed over him with a strangled shout. His cock throbbed as he emptied into the condom. She looked up at him, and leaned in to kiss him softly. She tasted like beer and something else, sweet and undefinable. He wrapped an arm around her, pulling her onto him. His heart was still racing. With some amusement he noticed hers was too. 

"That was nice," Rey said after a moment, her face buried in his shoulder. 

"Yeah," he breathed. She was so small and warm against him, he didn't care that they were in the passenger seat of his car in the back alley. "Do you want to--"

_ "Solo!"  _

Ben groaned. "So much for afterglow," he grumbled. 

The windows were, thankfully fogged (he hated himself for thinking of  _ Titanic  _ at a time like this) as Rey scrambled for her clothes, and he pushed the seat as far back as it went to try and give her more room. 

Phasma yelled for him again. "Don't make me open that door, Solo, come on!" 

Ben reached over to the driver's door and cracked the window. "Hang on a second!" 

He could hear Phasma muttering something to herself and turned back to Rey, who had in that short time managed to put herself mostly back together. 

"Sorry," she started, tucking a stray lock of hair behind her ear. "You've probably gotta get back out there, huh?" 

"Nah," he waved it away as they both patted down the other seat for their phones. "Bar closes at 12 since it's a weeknight, it's probably time for us to pack our shit."

"I should probably go find Rose too…" Rey's eyes got distant then, and she made to unlock the door. 

"Wait, Rey--" she had one leg out of the door when she turned to him. 

"Yes?"

"Can--" he swallowed past the lump in his throat. "Text me sometime? I'd… like to do this again. With you, I mean. Together." He frowned as he finished lamely, hoping it looked more like an adorable pout than a dissatisfied glower. 

"Here," Rey held her hand out for his phone. He surrendered it willingly. "I'll be home soon, but you can still text me. Sometime." She gave him a half smile, and he barely registered Phasma's threat to "cut it off" somewhere behind them. 

"I'll do that," He rolled to his feet as he got out behind her and turned to reach for her one more time. But she was already gone, and there was only Phasma, who had her arms crossed and looked very amused but very over it at the same time. 

"Having a good night, are we, Prince Charming?" She began, elbowing him gently. 

"Shut up," he answered by way of acknowledgement. "Where's Hux?" 

***

It had been a relatively uneventful train ride home, thankfully, and as Rey said good night to Rose before going into her own room, she heard the telltale  _ blip  _ of an incoming notification. She dove for her phone probably faster than she was proud of, and opened a new text from an unknown number. 

> **_Unknown Number:_ ** _ Hi. This is Ben Solo. From the bar. I had a really good time with you tonight. Can I see you again?? _

Rey grinned at the phone, still half surprised that he'd actually texted her. 

>   
>  **_Rey:_ ** _ I think we can work something out  _ 😉


	2. Night Moves

**ONE MONTH LATER**

Ben rocked on his heels, trying not to bounce up and down with the nerves that had him feeling like a taut wire about to snap. Rey was finishing up inside the coffee shop-- everyone else had gone home and while he was very much aware that she wouldn’t mind him hanging around, he was loath to get in her way.

The door behind him opened with a jingle and he turned to her as she locked the door behind her-- all the lights were out, the chairs were up. For a brief while, even if it was just tonight, it was just them with no other commitments. 

She rolled up on her toes to greet him with a kiss, and the taut-wire sensation melted away. 

“Hi there,” she said, taking his hand in hers. 

“Hi,” he leaned in and kissed her again, just because he could. “Are you hungry?” 

Rey snorted, cheeks glowing with laughter. “Ben, I’m always hungry.” They made their way down the block to the train station. “Actually I’d really like some Thai food, Rose made curry the other day and I can’t get enough of it.” She hitched her bag up on her shoulder. 

“Thai it is then,” Ben agreed. Hell, he was beginning to think. He’d eat shoe leather if that’s what she really wanted. 

***

They were spread out on his couch, Rey having devoured all of her green curry and the remainder of his pad prik king. Her head rested on his lap as  _ Parks and Recreation  _ played on Netflix, and Ben stroked her hair as her eyes fell closed. It  _ was _ pretty late for her, he decided, even if it was only eleven thirty. He watched her face, lips just parted and freckled cheeks relaxed. She'd had one hand under her head, the other tucked up against her side. Ben, not for the first time in the month they'd been… what, dating? Seeing each other? Just fucking? It didn't matter; He marveled at how small and delicate she looked when she was completely relaxed. 

The growing tingling in his hamstring, however, had different thoughts. LShe’d just begun to snore softly when he roused her with a gentle squeeze of her shoulder. 

“Rey, sweetheart.” 

“Huh?” She rolled over and rubbed her eyes. “How long was I asleep for?”

Ben shrugged. “Half hour?” 

“Oh,” She sat up then. “Should I go home? Do you…?”

He shook his head, probably a bit too enthusiastically. “Not unless you really want to.” 

“Oh okay.” She stood and looked around. “Can I use your shower? I usually shower before bed.” 

His heart raced at the thought of her in his shower, sharing his bed, possibly wearing his clothes, because he was positive she didn’t have anything for an overnight in that beat-up rucksack of hers. 

“Yeah that’s fine,” he managed after a while. “You know where it is?” 

“Yes, Ben, I know where your bathroom is. You only have one.” She smirked at him as she reached up to work on taking her hair down from her usual three buns. He followed her through the bedroom, before the question he really wanted to ask finally wrestled its way across his tongue. 

“Can I get in with you?” 

She stared at the bathtub for a moment, contemplating. “If you want, yeah.” 

***

Steam billowed around them as Rey leaned her head back and let the searing water rush over her face. She’d always liked hot, hot showers, especially at the end of the day when there wasn’t anyone else clambering to use the hot water. Ben came behind her and wrapped his arms around her, and for a moment she let herself fall back against him and relax. 

“Long day?” He asked, his voice a rumble from somewhere over her left shoulder. She nodded. 

“Tell me about it.” He pulled away from her briefly, warm bulk replaced by cold air, and she made a noise at the affront. But then he was back, his hands lathering shampoo into her hair and working it in gently. She wanted to melt, could have cried with relief. But she didn’t, pushing that impulse down where it wouldn’t get in the way or cause a scene, and instead she regaled him with all the horrors of the service industry she’d faced that day-- some Manhattan exec had screamed in her face about making his order the wrong way after  _ he’d  _ taken someone else’s drink, the espresso machine had crapped out in the middle of the midafternoon rush, one of the new kids dropped a full batch of cold brew which meant they were going to be out soon, and on, and on, until she realized Ben had gently guided her under the spray to rinse the shampoo from her hair. 

“Sorry,” She mumbled. “You probably didn’t need to hear all of that.” 

“It’s fine. Here, let me.” He reached up, detached the showerhead from its cradle and put it close to her head. The water sluiced across her head and beat into her skull in a way that felt like the physical manifestation of white noise. “I want to hear about your day, or I wouldn’t ask.”    
  


Rey sighed. Maybe it was a sigh of relief or a sigh of… sadness, or something like it. She couldn’t name it. Ben replaced the showerhead, apparently satisfied with his work, and squeezed a generous amount of conditioner into her hair. 

“I sold a guy a Weird Al record today, he said it was for his eleven year old. I asked him if the kid was white and nerdy, but the guy didn’t get it so I just kind of had to stand there like an asshole.” Ben continued. “I also had a teenager come in and ask for a copy of  _ Californication, _ the Chili Peppers album?” 

He paused, and Rey nodded, because even she knew the Chili Peppers, and he continued, “So I tell him where it is and he goes, ‘Thanks dude, I fucking love classic rock.’ I wanted to throw him out right then and there.” 

“At least he’s got taste,” Rey acknowledges. “How was he again?” 

“I dunno, like fifteen? I’ve never been good with kids and ages and shit.” 

Rey snorted. "My favorite substitute teaching days are with the littler ones. Like, kindergarten and first grade. They're just so…" she pauses for a moment, and he also halts his ministrations in her hair. "Exuberant. Like nothing can stop them." 

"You don't like to put the fear of God into some unruly high school sophomore?" Ben joked. Rey turned to rinse the conditioner out of her hair. 

"I mean it's fine. I just like the little ones more." 

"So what you're saying is that teenagers scare the living shit out of you." 

He reached over her for the soap and the washcloth, and was massaging it into her shoulder when she finally got it. 

"Ben Solo, you absolute dork." She swatted his arm and grinned at him. 

He merely gave her an innocent look, and pressed a kiss to the crook of her neck. "You seem to like it." 

His hands dropped to her breasts then, rolling them over in his palms. "I suppose so." 

He kept at it, rolling her nipple between her thumb and forefinger, the kisses on her neck getting more and more heavy and wet by the moment. She pressed back into him, and she was somehow unsurprised to feel him growing hard behind her. 

"Is this…" she gasped, when his hand dropped from her breast to the cleft between her legs, "The real reason you wanted to get in the shower with me?" 

"Mmm," was all the response he gave. Rey stopped trying to reason with him then, when he rolled his index finger over her clit, one arm now holding her up and against his chest. 

"Ben-- Ben, on the bed. On the bed, please." She managed after a while. His mouth released her neck with a lewd  _ pop  _ and he nodded, cutting off the water and stepping out first to grab them both towels. 

Rey wrapped herself in the soft cloth and rushed to the bed, giving her hair a perfunctory squeeze and casting about for a hair tie. 

Then Ben was behind her, hands at the small of her back and her hips, guiding her into the mattress. 

"But-- my hair is still wet, and your sheets--" 

"Don't care." He crawled over her then, sealing his mouth over hers, effectively cutting her off. "Just relax, Rey. Breathe." 

She glared at him, and opened her mouth to tell him she was very much capable of relaxing, she just didn't want to leave a big damp spot on his pillows, thank you very much, but that went away when he latched those soft pink lips onto the underside of her breast, and slid one finger inside her. 

"Oh Jesus, Ben," she breathed. 

He hummed an acknowledgement, continuing at a languid pace before adding another finger. His mouth laved over her breasts, one then the other, before he raised his head and shuffled down the bed and propped her legs over his broad shoulders. 

"What are--  _ oh, fuck."  _ Rey squirmed as he licked a long stripe down up her core, one hand on each thigh. His eyes met hers for a moment, darker and hungrier than she'd ever seen them. Then he closed them again,and nudged his nose into her mound as his lips circled her clit and suckled gently. 

Rey's breath came in short, sharp pants. She could barely think, let alone remember the last someone had done…  _ this… _ to her, for her. She reached a hand down and cradled in on top of his head, fingers carding through his thick hair. Her hips bucked against his mouth, and oh. That felt good. She did it again, and without a word he adjusted to accommodate her. Slipped another finger in, and she could have howled. She already knew the noises she was making were beyond obscene, but that didn't matter when it felt as good as it did now. She wasn't even sure she had words to describe the wet, sliding deliciousness. He went at her harder now, as if he could sense the deepening urgency she felt as she realized she was so close, so torturously close. 

It felt, in a way, like running parallel to a tall and treacherous cliffside. The warm press of his tongue and the pistoning of his fingers and the friction of his nose against her as she ground against his face. His fingernails dug into her thigh and that too was something she never expected to want, to savor. 

He swept his tongue over her again, and the bright, tingling tightness in her core snapped as her cunt fluttered. 

She was babbling incoherently now, and he pulled away ever so gently, leaving only his hot breath on her as she panted and heaved. 

As she wanted more still. 

Somewhere at the end of the bed, Ben sat up, and he asked, "Do you want to keep going?" 

Rey nodded quickly, mouth dry and tongue still unable to form words. 

"Beautiful," he said after a moment, now holding himself over her. His hair fell down around his face, a curtain hiding them from the outside world. His gaze roved over her face, and as he slid into her his eyes clenched shut. 

"You are so beautiful," he murmured as he thrusted once, experimentally. "The way you rode my face till you came like that…" 

He buried his face in the crook of her neck, then, mouth working at the tender flesh there, and Rey bucked gracelessly against him. He reached behind him then and hiked one of her legs against his waist, tilting her hips just so. 

"Oh, fuck, Rey," he croaked. His voice was tight and raspy, as if he was just as lost in the sensation as she was. He pushed into her again, and the wet  _ slap  _ of his balls against her ass sliced through the air. "You feel so good on my cock, I think about this all week till you're here…" 

He was rambling, she thought in an unexpected moment of clarity. The sex had loosened his tongue as he drove into her over and over again, deeper now that he had raised her hips. 

She rolled her hips against him then, in time with his stroke and he gave a deep, animal groan. The feeling was there again, and she reached between him to gently roll her forefinger over her clit and yes, that was it. 

"Rey, Rey, look at me, please, Rey, please, I'm so…" 

Her eyes snapped open, and met Ben's. His face was wild, mouth fallen open. His ears and cheeks glowed soft pink with the exertion and his eyes sparkled with-- was that…?

"Oh, God, Rey, oh my god…" he thrust into her as deep as he could then, and she felt his cock throbbing inside her as his nails dug into her leg and his eyes screwed shut and his whole body shuddered. 

After a moment he opened them again and looked down at her, lowering her legs and rolling off her, gathering her against him and wrapping his arms and legs around her. His cock was soft but still encased in the condom, and as he pulled her to him she could smell their combined sweat and the heavy, salty scent of sex and release. 

"That was intense," he breathed. "Are you-- do you want another shower?" 

The sheer idea of standing made her legs twitch. "I'm okay, I think." 

He nuzzled into her then. "You know that first time, when we fucked in my car, I wanted to lay here and hold you like this afterwards. You were-- are… well, you looked so small and warm, and when you texted back I was-- well, you know." 

He swallowed then behind her. "It's been a while since it was more than...just me. And I know it hasn't been long since then, but." Here he paused. "Thanks for staying." 

Rey shifted then, rolled over in his arms. His face was streaked with tears, hair fallen into his eyes, and he was sniffling. 

"Sorry," he mumbled. "Probably not exactly what you wanted to see after sex." 

She pushed his hair back from his face, peppering kisses over his brow and his nose. "That's for me to decide." 

He gave a rueful chuckle and rolled onto his back. "I guess I have to take this off at some point." He looked down at his crotch, and Rey giggled. 

"You probably should." As he got to his feet and padded to the bathroom, Rey pulled the covers around her and snuggled in. How long had it been for her, too? And oh, how her heart broke for him when she saw how teary he'd gotten. Maybe she'd give this a go for a while longer. Just to be sure, of course. It wasn't like she had anything to do tomorrow. 

"What about your parents?" She asked when he came back to bed. 

Here he frowned. "Trust me, that is not baggage you want to unpack tonight." With that he clicked the lamp off and flopped down next to her. "Are you off work tomorrow?"

"I am." 

"Good to know. Goodnight, Rey." He rolled over and kissed her soundly before spooning against her. 

"Goodnight Ben," she murmured, wrapping her hand in his and pressing it to his chest. She slept sooner than she expected to. It had been a long day, after all. 

***

She woke before him at seven. He'd rolled over at some point in the night, and she for a moment contemplated going home. But then it felt like the cruel thing to do, so instead she got up and showered. As she dried her hair and brushed her teeth using her finger and some of his toothpaste, she took stock. There was a rather large hickey right at the curve of her throat. She craned her neck to look better at it, blossoming in violet and blue just under her skin. 

She shook her head and went back to drying her hair. Sure, Rose would give her shit about it, but she could always stop at Duane Reade on the way home and pick up some make-up to cover it up. It wouldn't be a big deal. 

At around nine, she was deep into scrolling through Instagram when she thought she heard a knock on the door. She froze. Ben hadn't said anything about someone coming over, especially while he was still out cold in bed next to her. 

There was another knock. Rey got up and moved as quietly as she could to the door. Through the peephole she could see an older couple-- a petite woman with shoulder length hair and purple-tinted glasses, and a tall, grizzled man in a leather jacket. 

"I told you he wouldn't be up yet, Leia." She thought she heard the man say. 

"I'll try his phone." The woman took an iPhone out of her purse and tapped at the screen.

Rey's heart pounded against her chest as she raced back to the bedroom. Ben was still sound asleep, laying on his side and snoring softly. 

"Ben!" Rey shook his shoulder, frantic. "Ben, wake up, there's people at the door." 

"Huh?" He stirred and sat up, rubbing his eyes with the heel of his hand. "What's going on? Are you okay--"

Just then, his phone buzzed on the bedside table. Rey's eyes were glued to the screen, and when Ben picked up, she held her breath. 

"Mom? It's nine am, what are… Fuck. Okay." 

He hung up, getting to his feet with a groan. 

"It's my parents. That's who's at the door. Fuck."

The blood drained from her face. His parents? Oh no, she was not ready to meet his parents. But it wasn't like she had a choice now. She dove across the room for her bag, grateful she still had leggings in there from when she'd had to skip the gym two days ago. And at least she'd already taken a shower. So there was that.

"Can, um. Can I borrow a shirt?" She clutched the leggings to her chest as he tugged on a pair of sweatpants and pulled his hair back with an elastic. 

"Yeah. Middle drawer, on the left."

Rey opened it and pulled the first one she grabbed over her head. It was way too big, hanging to her thighs, not to mention the crudely drawn skull and the word MISFITS plastered across the chest in neon green horror-movie font clashed horribly with the magenta tie-dye of her leggings. 

Ben had left the room, and she heard the lock clack open and the hinges creak as he opened it. 

"Rey, come here." He called after a few minutes of muffled conversation she couldn't make out. 

Here it was. Moment of truth. Rey plodded woodenly towards the foyer, where Ben was standing still shirtless with his arms folded across his chest. She noted suddenly that he was taller than both his parents, and that despite being the shortest of the bunch his mother radiated authority. She was now painfully aware that his borrowed shirt did nothing to hide that massive hickey. 

"Rey, these are my parents, Leia Organa and Han Solo. Mom, Dad, this is Rey."

Rey opened and closed her mouth ( _ like a codfish, _ she thought, although who thinks of Mary Poppins in a crisis? Weirdos probably.).

"Um, hi." She finally managed. 

"Hello, Rey." Leia said, stepping forward to high her tightly. "It's lovely to meet you." 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Chekhov's Parents! Anyway, thanks for reading yall! Find me on tumblr @rogueimperator.

**Author's Note:**

> Hi All!! Thank you for reading, this has been kicking around my head after seeing this tweet (https://twitter.com/roguewn/status/1224765874374086663?s=20) about a month and a half ago. 
> 
> Comments and kudos are encouraged!! More chapters to come, chapter two is already in the works... 
> 
> Follow me on tumblr and twitter @rogueimperator! See yall round!


End file.
